


Tattoos - Fanart

by Robin_tCJ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Tattoos, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ
Summary: Steve Rogers-Stark and Tony Stark-Rogers holding hands with their wedding rings tattooed on their fingers -- both for permanence AND safety, because let's face it, they both work with their hands a lot and no one wants an avulsion injury (don't google image search that, seriously).Digital painting done in Procreate with iPad and Apple Pencil.For the prompt "Tattoos"Square O2 on my STB Bingo Card.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 142
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Tattoos - Fanart




End file.
